Truth, Lies and Fucking Bitches
by eagleandhyena
Summary: What if Supernatural season 7 happened completly differently? What if Castiel stayed as God, and the leviathans weren't released? Read on to find out!
1. Bad Men Rising

The room was dark and grey and smelt like mouldy moss. Mixed with the stench of Raphael's vessel's decaying body. "I know this is a bit of a shock, but soon you will see this is a good thing." Castiel spoke, his intense eyes gazing at his old friends. Before Sam, Dean or Bobby could even open their mouths, there was a flash of white light and Castiel was gone. "Well that's good to know," Dean sarcastically remarked, before they hurried to the impala. "Oh my God, or should I say, oh my Cas," Sam said in a cynical tone. "Well you know what they say, if you can't find them, be them."

"No one says that Dean." Dean shrugged lightly, "Well, they will now." He stated, clearing his throat. "So what do we do now?" Sam questioned, "I say we go back to my place and see what's what."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean agreed.

When they finally arrived at Bobby's house, Dean and Sam ploughed down onto the couch. "We gotta have a plan. He won't stop until-" Dean abruptly interjected. "Until what? We don't actually know if this is a bad thing. With the big guy back in place, things could go back to the way they were. Order in the clouds can't be a bad thing."

"Except that he's going to go on a one-man mission to go and massacre all Raphael's followers." Sam said rolling his eyes. "Well if there's going to be a replacement I'm glad it's Cas." Sam and Bobby nodded reluctantly. "So it's settled, we play ball."

"Well if we're pretending that everything is back to normal, then I've got a case for you two boys. There have been several girls missing in Michigan. Bodies torn to bits."

"Sounds like a werewolf. Were their hearts missing?" Sam queried curiously. "Yeah," Bobby replied, pouring himself a shot.

"Hello I'm agent Bonham this is my partner agent Jones. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your missing sister." Sam said as he and Dean held up their badges. "Sure agents, come in. What would you like to know?"

"So what happened the night she died?" Abruptly, a blue-grey husky entered, barking playfully at the newcomers. "Oh, sorry, that's just my sister's dog, Blue" the woman apologised, pulling the dog back by his collar.

"Anyway, she was out late one night and she was just…attacked."

"Yeah, thanks. We were just wondering did your sister have any enemies? Anyone that would want to hurt her?"

"I thought it was an animal attack…" she trailed off, now seemingly suspicious of the agents. "Well there have been cases where people have trained their dogs to attack people on command." Dean said, receiving a quizzical glance from the woman. They took this as their sign to leave. After thanking her, they hurriedly left the house. "Training animals? Really?" Sam said, raising a brow. "If I tell another person 'We have to consider all options', I'm gonna kill myself!" Dean exclaimed. "Alright Dean, I'll head back to the motel and read up on her." Sam smirked, waving a diary above his head. "Alright peeping Tom, I'll go to the morgue and see what's left of the girl." Dean smirked, before dropping Sam off at the motel.

Dean headed into the motel, gazing around at the dreary appearance of the room, dumping his duffle bag on the bed beside Sam. "Find anything?" Dean wondered aloud, lifting his head to locate where his brother was. "Surprisingly, no." Sam said in a sarcastic tone, "She was a nice girl, with a lot of friends."

"So nothing?" Dean questioned in disbelief. "Well no, she was fired from the animal shelter for stealing a husky." Dean tilted his head slightly, "Those are the wolf-looking ones, aren't they?" Sam nodded, "Yeah, I guess. So, what'd you find at the morgue? Was her heart missing?" Dean shrugged, "Well…yes, and her stomach and her liver and her face." Sam pulled back, a disgusted expression plastered on his face. "Well, werewolves don't usually take that much from a body." Sam heaved a sigh, "Well, I wasn't actually thinking a werewolf…" he trailed off hesitantly, "I finished reading her diary, so I started looking up about other shape-shifting monsters. And I found this thing called an adlet." Dean, intrigued, asked the obvious, "What's an adlet?" Sam huffed, before awkwardly announcing, "It's the, urgh, offspring, of a human and a wolf." Dean made a repulsed noise, looking as if he was about to be sick. "Well, the only wolf-like animal we know is…" Dean cut Sam off before he could finish, "Blue." Dean furrowed his brow in thought, "Does that mean the husky she stole from the animal shelter and her…?" Sam coughed, nodding, "Yeah. After the adlet is born, it kills its mother and any other girls with a resemblance to the mother." Dean shrugged, "Well how about we give Blue a visit?"

At the house, Dean and Sam picked the front door lock, and stealthily headed inside. Suddenly, a rustling came from the upstairs bedroom. "Urgh, I hope that's not what I think it is…" he grumbled, feeling sick from it. "Eww Dean, get your mind out of the gutter!" Sam exclaimed, before they rushed upstairs. Kicking open the door, Sam rushed in after Dean, to see a large Blue, eating the woman. The adlet's ears pricked up, before his head whirled around, snarling ravenously at the brothers. His muzzle and torso drenched with blood, some of it already dried to a brown colour, before he leapt at Dean, pinning him to the ground. Quick to react, Sam pulled out his forty-five, shooting the adlet in the back of its skull. It fell to the ground with a thud, Dean pushing the beast off himself. As Dean stood up he looked on the bed where the mangled body of the sister lied. "Clean up on isle three." Dean smirked.

Sam gave Dean an 'are you serious' look.


	2. Sweet Child Of Mine

"Les perbius la confrontum!" A witch hissed, holding a hand up as Dean Winchester, pinning him against a wall. "Dean!" Sam shouted, running for his brother as the witch cast the spell. Sam dialled Bobby's number, but the witch quickly turned to Sam, casting the same spell.

Meanwhile, Bobby Singer sat at his desk, when one of his many phones rang. "Hey Sam," he said, leaning back against his chair. "_Uncle Bobby,_" a young voice came. It sounded no more than four years old. "Who is this?" Bobby queried, confused. "It's Dean Bobby!" The young child giggled. Bobby coughed, his beer splattering over his desk. "Dean? Oh crap you idjit." Bobby muttered under his breath. What had those boys gotten themselves into now? "What?" Came Dean's small voice, as innocent as well, a baby. "Nothing. Where are you?" Bobby said, hoping that Dean still had half a brain. "In a dark, scary house." Dean said, but when he said scary, it came out as _scawy. _Bobby sighed, "Oh, ok I'll be there soon."

"Hurry!" Came the toddlers voice, before Bobby hung up, turning on the GPS.

At Bobby's arrival, he was greeted with a distressed little four-year-old Dean. Bobby knew it was him from his oversized clothes. He sniffed, "Bobby help! I can't find Sam!" He exclaimed, before there came the muffled cries of a baby. Bobby spotted a pile of clothes. Sam's clothes. He headed over to them, pulling up a jacket to reveal a baby. "You idjits," Sighed Bobby, before scooping up the baby Sam and left with the two children.

Bobby stepped inside his house, still carrying Sam and now holding Deans tiny hand. "I just need to make a short call," he said, dropping Dean's hand so he could pick up the phone. "Hey James, I have a case for you; a witch in Wisconsin. It should be in the alrious hotel room 62."

"Sure no problem, be there in six hours thanks Bobby."

"Thanks James." Bobby said, before hanging up the phone, then turning to baby Dean. "Dean we are going to have to get you some clothes, I think I still have some clothes of yours when you were this age." Dean frowned, crossing his arms, "No, I don't want to change." Bobby glanced down at Dean, raising an eyebrow. "Well you're going to." Dean huffed, "Can I keep the jacket?" He said, hugging the oversized leather jacket. "Yeah sure just go change, do you need any help?" Bobby prayed that he didn't. "I can dress myself!" Dean said with a defensive pout. "Okay, go dress then." Dean left the room with the clothes Bobby had handed him, and Bobby sighed, dumping himself down on a chair. A few minutes passed, before Dean's voice came from the other room, "Bobby! I'm thirsty!" Bobby stood, scraping his chair. "Ok Dean!" He called, before heading to the fridge. He opened it, scanning for anything. All he had was beer. "Looks like we're going shopping." He sighed gruffly, closing the fridge door.

Bobby couldn't believe he was at the supermarket, pushing a trolley with Sam and Dean sitting in it. "So ah, what do you want Dean?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with people that kept giving him the stink eye. "Juice." Dean said, determination in his voice. Bobby chuckled, "Umm, okay what kind?" Dean answered almost immediately. "Apple." Bobby nodded, laughing a little more. "What?" Dean frowned. "Nothing," Bobby paused, glancing at Dean. "You're just so short, and Sam…I'm gonna have to get used to looking down at you."

"There's your juice." Bobby smiled, handing Dean a mug filled with juice. "Thank you Bobby." Dean smiled, his ears moving slightly when he grinned. '_I need a beer._' Bobby thought, before heading into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. Suddenly, he heard a noise from the other room. "DEAN!" Bobby exclaimed, before running to where he had left Dean. When he got there, Dean was standing there, his leather jacket covering his arms, his shirt completely drenched in juice. Books from the book shelf had toppled over and were scattered around Dean. "Idjit." Bobby said, shaking his head. "Son of a bitch! I spilt my juice!" Dean said, looking at his shirt. "Dean where did you learn that?" Bobby exclaimed in shock. He hadn't sworn at all since he had brought the boys home-as babies, anyway. He was surprised Dean new how to swear. "I don't know!" Dean shrugged his shoulders, extending his arms to exaggerate his cluelessness, before sitting on the floor. "How did all those books get there?" Bobby wondered aloud. "Umm…Sam did it!" Dean lied, pointing to the baby Sam who flapped his arms and giggled. "Oh yeah and how'd he do that?" Dean furrowed his brow in concentration before answering, "I don't know he just did it."

"Boy you better lie better if you're gonna get by like you used to." Dean tilted his head, giving Bobby a quizzical expression. "Just put the books on the table," Bobby told him, before picking up the phone, "Hey James have you found the witch my hands are kinda full." He said, as the untimely sound of Sam's cried emitted from the baby. "Yeah, I've got her, kind of…" James said, having been pinned against a wall by the witch. She let him fall, and he struggled to crawl for his gun. "Les perbiu-" the witch was cut off when she was shot in the chest by James. Abruptly, a crash came from the lounge room. Bobby ran into the lounge room, finding Dean back to his normal age and size sitting cross legged on the floor. Sam was also back to his normal height and age, but was barely wrapped in the blanket Bobby had given him. "Bobby, what happened?" Sam said in confusion, awkwardly covering himself up with the small blanket. Dean and Bobby began to crack up in laughter. Still laughing, Bobby lifted the phone back up. "Thanks James." He said, containing his laughed even though Dean couldn't. "Yeah, no problem." James panted, acting nonchalant, before he hung up. "We better get you some clothes Sam." Bobby smirked.


	3. Bat Out Of Hell

"_See ya at practice!" a man waved to his baseball team as he headed into a condensed part of the park, shrouded with tall trees. As he headed deeper into the park, the pathway got much narrower, and the light from the baseball field was almost completely blocked out from the trees. This pathway was the only route to the car park, and he hated it. He began to pull his keys out of his baseball bag when multiple vulgar screeches came from the now rustling trees. The man turned around, and saw a ghastly colony of what appeared to be very large horned bats flying straight towards him. He let out a piercing scream, but it was already too late._

(Pittsburgh Medical Centre, 9:30 a.m.)

"So how was he killed?" Dean queried to a pretty young Doctor with light brown hair and blue eyes. "He was bitten by what we believe to be a swarm of bats."

"So that's how he died?" Sam interrupted. The Doctor shook her head, and her short choppy hair shook with it. "He became rapid, although the effects were sped up, and he killed his best friend too…then he died from the disease." Dean tilted his head, and took notice as another Doctor walked into the room. She was fairly pretty too, but it was clear that although the first Doctor was quite shorter than the second, she was much prettier. "So is there any other information you know? Doctor…" Sam asked, trailing off. "Ford; and no. If I get any other info, I'll be sure to tell you, Agents." Doctor Ford smiled at Sam and Dean, before offering a hand to the second doctor, who held her long, puffy, golden-brown hair in a ponytail. "Agents, this is my associate, Doctor Monteith." Sam narrowed his eyes slightly, realising that Doctor Monteith seemed to look quite young…but he shook it off: there were too many reasons she would look so young, and it was not important. "Well, in that case, thank you Miss…" Dean winked at Doctor Ford, before Sam rolled his eyes, giving her an apologetic glance as he pulled Dean from the morgue. "Thank you Doctors…"

(Unknown Motel, 10:00 p.m.)

"Sammy, that Doctor was _hot!_" Dean smirked, his mouth half full of pie. "Is that all you were paying attention to, Dean? A man was killed by a swarm of bats! You can't tell me that's not unusual." Dean merely shrugged, before saying, "I bet this guy probably saw monsters, but thought they were bats. Either that, or he's just a loon." Sam scoffed his idea, and opened up his laptop, waiting for it to load. He gave Dean an inscrutable glare as he suddenly slammed down the laptop lid. "Not now Sammy, we're going to take a break from all the work we've done today!" He smirked cockily at his younger brother, who gave him an irritated frown. "I'm not even going to dignify that statement with an answer." Dean finished munching his pie, and threw the keys to the Impala at Sam. "You can drive." He smiled, and Sam raised a brow. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Let's go." Dean snatched back the keys and headed out the door, with Sam grudgingly following.

(The 'Ole Irish Pub, 10:30 p.m.)

As Dean comfortably slid onto a stool at the bar, Sam sat on one, slouching so his head didn't hit the wine glasses which dangled upside down above him. As Dean drank a beer, he scanned the bar, checking out each woman that caught his eye. His eyes paused as he saw two young women sitting at a table on the other side of the bar. Both were facing away, but were at an angle that he could see their faces. "Sam…it's the hot nurse from before!" He elbowed Sam, who glared at him after spilling some beer on himself. "Dean…they both have anti possession tattoos." Sam pointed out, and he was right. Both girls had an anti-possession tattoo on the back of their shoulder. One girl had it on her left, the other, the right. "Hey Sam, I think it's time we have a little chat with the so-called doctors." Dean turned to the bartender, and instructed him to give two beers to the girls. Both brothers watched and waited as the beers were handed to the girls. Both turned around, and Dean gave them a nod to the exit, making sure they got the message. As they started heading outside, Sam noticed only the shorter woman drank her beer, although both got up and followed them out of the pub. In the alleyway, the shorter woman placed a hand on her hip, a firm look in her eye but a playful smile spread across her lips. "I'm guessing you two wanted more than a friendly chat?" Sam nodded, smiling slightly. "Well, yeah…we wanted to know what you knew about these 'bats'…since it's obvious you both know more than we do." Dean seemed to be distracted by other things though. "Seriously, how old are you? You look like a child!" He frowned at the taller but younger looking woman. "I'm nineteen. What's it to you?" She retorted icily, folding her arms as she tried to keep her dignity. "How did you manage to get in a bar?" The shorter woman rolled her eyes. "If we can get us both fake medical degrees I think it's safe to say we could easily get my sis a fake id! Now do you two wanna work with us, or not?" Dean smirked, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Well shouldn't we know your names first?" Dean took a step closer to Ella, but she didn't move or shy away from him. She only looked somewhat bored. "My name's Ella Duke, this is my little sister Jacinta. And we already know who you two are." She smiled casually, as if this were some normal conversation. "Sam and Dean Winchester." quietly mumbled Jacinta. Apparently she wasn't the talkative type. "So what do you know about these bats?" Dean turned to Jacinta, then quickly averted his eyes back to Ella after she avoided eye contact. "Maybe we should talk about this in a more concealed place." Ella suggested thoughtfully, her playful smile never leaving her lips. "How about our motel? Do you want a lift?" Dean asked, sounding serious for a change that day. "Nah, we have our own rides. Just give us the address and we'll be there ASAP."

(Unknown Motel, 11: 15 p.m.)

"So not only were these bats the size of a medium sized dog, but they were horned too." Ella spoke leader like, as Sam tried finding any sort of facts about folklore or legends of horned bats. Nothing came up. "You aren't going to find anything. It's a wrath. A plague. There have been multiple plagues spreading across every state…every country. And not just bats. There have been giant rabid wolves, foxes, hyenas, bears, snakes-you name it. All over the world." Jacinta suddenly stated matter-of-factly. "All of them are being controlled by a powerful being, we just don't know what, or who." She added, before falling into another lapse of silence. "Cas…" Both girls gave Dean a quizzical expression. "I beg your pardon?" Jacinta murmured as she curiously leant forward from her chair. Ella leant on the table, arms folded. "Cas is…well…he's an angel. _Was _an angel…" Dean began, glancing at Sam for some help at trying to explain. "He opened up purgatory-the place where all monsters go when they die- and he swallowed all the souls. Now he is claiming to be the new God." Ella huffed, "What? That's rubbish, there's no such thing as angels!" She exclaimed, although it was obvious she quickly bit her tongue as her sister shot her a stare full of daggers. "That's what I thought too, but hey, if there are demons, why can't there be angels?" Dean shrugged, as Ella mocked his idea. "I don't believe in all that religious mumbo-jumbo. I believe what I see. And there may be plagues being controlled by a powerful force, but I refuse to believe it's an angel-gone-physco-gone-God!" Sam interjected just before Jacinta could give her sister a thrashing. "Let's all just agree to disagree, alright? We don't have time for arguing; let's just figure out a plan." As everybody agreed, each pair of siblings told the other of all they knew, and from that they gathered that they needed to kill the leader bat, so to speak. It would be slightly bigger, and have red eyes, whilst all the others had yellow. Apparently, that one bat was the main link to the others. If that one died the rest would die with it. "We should all catch up on some rest tonight. J and I will meet you boys back here tomorrow, then we can go after these mothers." Ella smirked, as the boys followed her and Jacinta out to where she had pulled up her worn out Ute and Jacinta's low rider motorbike. "By the way, are you two British or what?" Dean abruptly asked, leaning on the car door frame as Ella slid in. Ella let out a loud laugh, whilst Jacinta merely scowled, shoving her helmet over her head. "What's her problem?" Sam whispered to Ella, as Jacinta revved up her motorbike, and sped out of the car park and down the main road. "Oh ignore her, she just gets a little sensitive when people get our nationality wrong. We're from Australia, by the way." Ella smiled, before quickly adding, "By the way, she's not usually grumpy like this; she just doesn't know how to react around strangers…just give her time. Anyway, I'll see you boys tomorrow!" Ella smiled brightly, flashing them a thousand watt smile and a wink, before she sped down the same road her sister had went. "That Ella; _totally _hot!" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, but a small smile flickered on his face at the thought of the older Duke sister.

(Unknown Motel, 9:30 a.m.)

The engines of a battered Ute and an old motorbike roared as Ella and Jacinta rolled into the Motel car park and headed up to the room the Winchester brothers were in. "Morning sleeping beauties!" Ella chuckled as she strode inside with Jacinta following her closely behind. Dean and Sam were already up, so the joke didn't have the same effect, but nobody seemed to take notice. As the four left the Motel, they agreed that it'd be easier if they all used their usual modes of transport to get to the baseball park. "So what are we looking for exactly?" Jacinta asked Ella quietly as they strode into the bush part of the park. "A large cave. One the bats would like to live in."

"What, like that one?" Jacinta pointed through the trees to a small cave which was short enough that you'd have to bend over just to get through. It would be pretty difficult for Sam though. "Yeah...that'll do it." Ella replied, cocking her gun barrel and entering the cave first, closely followed by Sam and Dean. Jacinta whined slightly but followed, hiding behind Dean as she entered. The caves interior was larger the deeper they went, and eventually nobody had to duck to walk. Unfortunately, this also meant that the large bats were nearby; in fact, they were right on the roof above them. "Urgh, they smell like piss." Dean spat, his nose crinkled in disgust. "Aww, they're sort of cute." Jacinta smiled thoughtfully, however her sentence backlashed as the Winchesters and Ella sent her quizzical glances. "Guys, stay quiet. I need to get a good shot." Ella squinted as she prepared herself to shoot the malodorous bats. A large hand suddenly gripped the gun. "Wait...how are you so sure which one is the leader? All their eyes are closed, and we only have one shot before they get us." Sam was right; if Ella shot a bat and hit the wrong one, the bats could easily get them. "Well obviously it's the one in the middle!" Ella shrugged, before Jacinta suddenly shook her head. "No...they're smarter than that. It might be on the end." She shrugged, resuming her position of cowering behind Dean, who seemed to be getting more than slightly annoyed with her. "Wait, I have an idea...okay, on three, you all run, and I'll get it." Dean suddenly said, before suddenly stamping down on Jacinta's foot, "AGH!" She screamed, before her eyes widened. "Dean, I'm gonna kill you!" Ella frowned as the screeches of waking monstrous bats filled the cave. Jacinta was first to bolt from the cave in fear, Sam and Ella following as they distracted the bats from getting Dean by shooting almost blindly behind them. As Dean searched for the bat with red eyes, he finally spotted it, aimed for its heart, and shot. There was a loud screech as the leader bat crashed to the ground right at Sam and Ella's feet, the other bats soon following, unable to do anything but writhe in agony until finally, their hearts stopped beating. "Umm...are you three alright?" Jacinta asked from outside the cave, before Ella responded. "No, I'm dead."

(Park Exit, 9:40 a.m.)

"Well...this was real fun and all, but we've got things to see, people to do. You know how it is." Ella smirked, going in to hug Dean, then Sam. This left an awkward silence as Jacinta twitched an awkward smile and settled for a handshake. "Don't you mean it the other way 'round?" Dean asked, and Ella merely chuckled. "Nope." She smirked, hopping into her ute as Jacinta tightened her motorbike helmet, revving the bike impatiently. Ella grinned, "Give us a call sometime!" She waved, before she drove after Jacinta, both giving a wave as they left the park. "Ella totally thinks I'm hot." Dean smirked, as Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Dean."


	4. Interview With A Vampire

(10:30 p.m., St. Mary's Hospital Car Park, North Michigan)

_A man pulled out his keys to unlock a Red Cross transport truck. He hopped in the front seat and started the engine, but while the engine roared he heard some movement in the back. He turned around to see where the noise came, and was jumped by three shady figures, who dragged him to the back of the car. He couldn't clearly see their faces but he did see the rows of sharp teeth right in front of him snarl ,while the other two held him down. He saw the teeth move suddenly in his direction and felt white hot pain at the side of his neck and bleed out._

(Random motel 1:46 a.m.)

Sam quietly walked inside the motel room because Dean was still asleep. This soon became pointless when the wind blew the door shut with a loud slam. Sam looked over at Dean, who still lay comatose face down on the bed. Sam shrugged and faded to worrying about waking Dean. Sam had just come back from the library, illegally of course; there are no libraries open at one a.m. He had found a case where a guy in North Michigan had been brutally murdered and bled to death and all the blood from the van was stolen.

Sam got up to get a beer from the fridge and turned on the light in the room and went back to do more research on the case. He heard a quiet moan in the corner where Dean slept.  
His voice was muffled by the pillow that his face was planted in, "You do know I'm awake don't you?"  
"I do now." Sam couldn't help but smirk a little.  
"And that the lights on?"  
"Yeah, I turned it on." Sam couldn't really pull off the smart-ass attitude but he enjoyed annoying Dean. "Yeah, awesome, just checking." Dean rolled over and got out of bed resisting to hit Sam on the back of his head. "So what do you got?" Dean asked, noticing a bunch of bloody pictures on Sam's screen. "Man bleeds to death and truck completely robbed."  
"Of what?" Dean asked, also getting a beer from the fridge.  
"Blood. It was a Red Cross transportation truck."  
"Well, it's got to be vamps, right?"  
"Yeah, that's what my money's on. It's only an overnight drive from here so I say we leave in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan."

(St. Mary's Hospital, Crime Scene 8:23 p.m.)

Sam took a look in the back of the truck and, as expected, it was covered in blood.  
"So when was the body found?" Sam asked the nearby officer who was clearly a newbie- his face was pale white with fear as he looked in the truck. "Umm...about three hours after it happened. One of the nurses found him when she came for her night shift-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before he ran around the side of the truck to throw up. "Thanks yeah." Sam waved at the poor guy and pulled out his phone to call Dean at the morgue. "Hey Dean, find anything?"  
"No doubt it's a pack of vamps, the guy completely bled out and the bite on his neck, definitely vampire."  
"Yeah alright, well I'll pick up some dinner on my way and I'll meet you at the motel?"  
"Oh yes, I'm starving."  
"Yeah, you're the only one." Sam said looking over at the newbie officer. Dean just shrugged and hung up.

(Random Motel 9:49 p.m.)

Dean was watching TV when he looked at his watch and realized it had been about an hour and half

since he last talked to Sam, and in a town of only three-hundred and fifty-four people it can't have

been too far to the next fast food chain. Dean picked up his phone and tried to call Sam but there

was no answer. He grabbed his jacket and went out to look for him- he knew something was up.

He drove around to all the fast food restaurants showing Sam's picture to see if anyone had seen

him. Finally he found a '_Biggersons_' that had seen him come in. Dean ran outside and saw the car

that Sam had stolen. "Again really Sam?" This was the second time that he'd been kidnapped by

vampires. He saw a spill on the floor next to the car. Immediately he knew exactly what it was.

"Sam you sneaky genius." It was exhaust from a car; Sam had punctured the exhaust pipe of the car

he was taken in. Dean started following the trail and it lead him to an old factory.

(Meanwhile... Old Factory 9:49 p.m.)

Sam finally woke up after being knocked out in the truck. His white business shirt was already ripped

and covered in blood. "Well there is no way I'm getting the deposit back on this suit." The first

vampire standing in front of him hit him across the face with the back of his hand. "No one accepts

friendly conversation from someone tied to a chair." Sam could afford to be a smart-ass with these

guys; they only had his hands tied and he could undo them in seconds if need be. He decided to see

what the vampires wanted before he got out of there. "So Sam, I believe you have something of

ours..." He looked around to the other two vampires standing behind him. "I am so sorry about that,

I'll give it back." He started off sarcastically. "Well as soon as I know what it is."

"Don't play around with us; where is our father?" He clearly was not happy.

"The alpha? Wow I have no idea, I haven't seen him since Crowley took him."

"Don't lie to me Winchester!"

"Look I wish I was lying but we lost him to Crowley months ago."

"Oliver-" One of the other vampires tried to say something in the background but was interrupted

when he put his hand up behind him clearly frustrated.

"So Oliver, I have no issue if you want to go after Crowley, I'll help actually."

"I heard you worked with him. Where did he take our father, Sam?"

"I don't know." Oliver hit Sam again in the head and cut his forehead.

"I don't! But believe me I would love to find out."

"We did not bring you Winchesters here for an 'I don't know', we need answers before you get to

leave."

"You brought us here? That's why you killed the truck driver?"

"Well that's why we made a big deal of it, yeah."

Sam heard the roaring engine of the Impala despite all the cars outside on the highway.

Oliver and the other vampires turned to talk to each other about what to do with Sam. Sam couldn't

help but smirk a little because he knew that the other vampires would have no idea that that was

Dean's car. Taking this moment of opportunity, he untied himself and ran out to the Impala,

approaching Dean hurriedly. "Hey." Sam said running straight past Dean to the back of the car where

he pulled out a machete. "Hey?" Dean watched his half beaten brother run past him with a machete

in one hand ready to go kill a nest of vampires.

Dean grabbed his machete and ran in after him. As soon as Dean stepped inside, one of the vampires

came from the side but without so much as a thought, he swung his machete and cut its head clean

off. Sam had just got the other vampire and there was just Oliver left. Dean marched straight up to

him but Sam came in from behind and pushed his knife into Oliver's back in order to hold him in

place while Dean took one last swing, and again another clean cut. As Oliver's body fell to the

ground, Sam and Dean just looked at each other and shrugged. "So where's dinner?" Dean asked

playfully.

Sam laughed, "We can get some on the way back."

"What are we going to do with you? This is the second time you've been kidnapped." Sam just shook

his head. Pushing Dean to the exit.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


	5. Golden Hand

(Impala, 8:00 am)

Sam and Dean were sitting in the impala on their eight hour drive to their next hunt. Sam was covered in papers as he was reading up on the case that they had found in northern Los Angeles.  
"Tell me one more time about the case?" Dean asked.  
"Two men, suffocated to death in their homes, doors locked, alarm on-"  
"Right, ok and the only thing we've found that they have in common is that they're both males?"  
"…And world class tycoons."  
"Single?"  
"First victim, no, second yes"  
"Their ages?"  
"78 and 47, Dean there is no other connection"  
"Ok, just checking." Dean just nodded when a muffled rock song rang from the back seat "Grab that for me would ya?" Dean asked Sam, tilting his head towards his duffle bag.  
Sam reached into the back seat and grabbed the phone as all the papers on his lap fell to the floor "Do you know a …555-0125?"  
Dean just snatched the phone out of Sam's hand and answered, "Yeah?"  
Sam couldn't hear what the woman on the other line was saying, but recognised the voice from somewhere. "Sure, Sam and I dealt with one about a year ago; do you know if he's fully turned yet?" Dean continued to talk consciously avoiding Sam's curious look. "Uh, yeah he's turned. Look the only way we've known to waste 'em is fire, just using a flame thrower….sure. Well stay safe." Dean hung up the phone and kept his eyes glued on the road.  
"Who was that?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Ella, from couple of weeks back. Her and her sister helped us with the plague."  
Sam recognised the Australian accent that he had heard and went to pick up the papers off the floor and Dean laughed quietly at him as he did.

(Victims house, 11.00 am)

After getting settled in at the motel, Sam and Dean drove over to the second victims house. It had only been a couple of days but the house was already for sale.  
They tried to pick the lock of the front door but it was electric, so they decided to climb in through the window. "Rich guys think they're so smart." Dean chuckled as Sam struggled to fit through the small window. "Well clearly I chose the wrong line of work, look at this place." The place was the size of a small hotel.

Sam completely ignored Dean's statement. "The guy was found in his room upstairs. Let's go check it out." They both headed upstairs and into the victims room. The room was filled with ancient artefacts and sculptures. Dean ran over everything in the room with the EMF detector. He walked into the corner of the room where there sat a Golden hand sealed in a bullet proof case. The EMF gave off a strong signal. As Dean heard it he called Sam over. His eyes widened with an almost childish smile when we saw it. "Dean, you don't think this is the Golden Hand do you?" Dean simply raised an eyebrow. "You know, the legend where if you're alone with it over three nights of the year it would choke you to death?"  
"I thought that was a South American legend?"  
"This is a famous artefact; these tycoons buy these things from all over the globe. Almost no legends these days stay where they originated."  
Dean reached into his pocket to pull out a kit which he had obviously intended to use to hack into the bullet proof case. He bent down to the keypad when they heard a loud noise from downstairs. Dean gave Sam a signal to go out to see what it was. He leaned over the staircase to see several moving men heaving all the furniture out the front into a truck. He ran in quietly when he saw two of them heading up the staircase. "Dean we gotta go!"  
"But the hand!"  
"We didn't bring any ID's and as good as you are, you can't break into that thing in two seconds flat!" Dean let out a frustrated sigh as they quietly and quickly headed towards the window. They dove out and landed in a thick rose bush two stories down. They had a few scratches but their thick clothing saved them from anything serious.  
They looked over as they saw the two men carrying the case with the hand inside.  
"Meet me in the car." Dean looked at Sam confused but did as he said. Dean headed towards the car as Sam headed towards the footpath, brushing the remainders of the leaves off his jacket. He headed towards the truck and stopped the man.

Dean watched from the car as Sam talked to the movers for a good few minutes, before heading back to the car.  
"Why are you here without the Hand?" Dean asked smugly.  
Sam just gave him one of his infamous bitch faces. "I know how to get it now, so you're welcome."  
"Great, then how?" He started the engine to his car and pulled out to the street.  
"There's an auction tomorrow night where they'll sell it to the next poor bastard."  
Dean nodded, "So we just go in and find the buyer, follow them to the back and steal the hand?"  
"Well I'm not sure it'll be that easy." Sam shrugged, "It's pretty well secured."  
"C'mon Sam, there's nothing we can't crash."  
"But that's the thing, we can't crash it. We need to go in and attract as little attention as possible."  
"Well how are we supposed to get invitations by tomorrow night?-" He stopped half way through his thoughts as he reached for his phone. They had just pulled into the motel and Dean just headed inside to take the call accidentally locking Sam outside.  
The call didn't last long and Dean hadn't even noticed until it was over that Sam was still outside.  
He opened the door letting him in. "While you were being useless outside, I managed to get us in the auction for tomorrow."  
Sam looked genuinely shocked "Wha- How?"  
"The Duke girls owed me a favour."  
Sam raised his eyebrows "So...they're getting us in?"  
"They said they can make it here by tomorrow afternoon with the invitations."  
Dean gave another smug smile clearly proud of his efforts.

(Motel, Next day 5:00 pm-Auction starts at 7:00)

Sam and Dean were in the room ready to go, waiting for the girls to show up. They soon heard a knock on the door. Dean was the first to see who it was and opened the door cautiously as he always did before seeing Jacinta waiting at the door.  
"Hey, so glad you could help us out. Where's your sister?" He asked curiously ushering her inside.  
"She's attempting to park that piece of scrap metal she calls a car." She laughed to herself as she carried her dress and shoes inside. She handed Sam and Dean their own ID's and a piece of paper they assumed was the invitation. "For the night your names are Sam Sinclair and Dean Adams." She began to give them the low down on the plan. "Dean, you and Ella are the new proud owners of a wealthy Australian mining company and Sam; you and I inherited our fortune after my wealthy and successful lawyer parents passed away."  
Dean and Sam looked at each other quizzically. She noticed their looks. "Well you're going to need to explain your wealth in these places. They're famous for their pointless small talk before the auction starts."

They nodded, "Well in that case, were there any famous cases that your parents worked on?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "Well I can write you a word for word script if you'd prefer but I think you can improvise something." Dean couldn't help but laugh quietly at the look that Jacinta was giving him. They had both noticed that she was a lot less shy than last time they had seen her.

She held up the bag she had carried in and headed towards the spare room to get ready. Not long after Ella had walked through the door carrying her own bag and shoes. "Hey boys!" She sounded cheerful as she continued, "I'm assuming that Jacinta filled you in on the plan?"  
"Well she gave us our aliases for the night but the actual plan is still a bit hazy to us." Dean said, holding up the invites.  
Ella shrugged, "That kinda was the plan. Go in, find the hand and burn it." She let out an empty laugh. "Plans go wrong, we almost always end up winging it anyway so I thought I'd save us the bother. A good hunter can always think on their feet." She smiled cheekily.

"No arguments here then." Dean smiled back, "Well your sister is just using that spare room, so I guess you can just get ready out here." He said suggestively, giving her a subtle wink.  
Ella laughed, "Maybe another time big boy." She found his cheeky smile genuinely amusing.  
Only a few minutes later they heard a voice calling from the spare room, "If you guys laugh at me I swear I will take you down!"  
"If you wanted me to take you down all you had to do was ask..." Dean laughed but got no response. She stepped out of the room in a dark blue strapless with a loose split going up her right thigh, showing her long and elegant legs standing on a pair of high heels which made her almost reach Sam's height. It was hard to deny that she looked stunning. Her hair however was long and thick around her face almost shaped like a lion's mane.

They all couldn't help but stare "Jacinta your hair…it's huge." Ella muttered.  
"You told me to brush it!" She stood shyly trying to get her hair to hide her face.  
"When you told me what happens when you brush it, I thought you were exaggerating!"  
She folded her arms "I told you!" She unfolded her arms and tried to pat down her hair and unsurprisingly had no luck. "It'll go down a bit as the evening goes on."  
"Please tie it up or something." Ella spoke, trying to sound nice but she had never really had a way with words.  
"I'll tie it in a plait then" she pulled a hair tie from her wrist and began to plait her hair with a few stray curls sitting around the edges of her face. Ella smiled, admiring her sister's outfit as she then headed into the room to get ready herself.  
She soon came out in a long purple alter neck dress also with heels, but still by no means catching up to Dean's height. The top half of her dress sat tightly shaping her body nicely as the rest of the dress flowed around her legs loosely.  
She, like Jacinta, had all caught their eyes as she stepped out.  
"Well I say we cleaned up nicely." Dean spoke up going for his keys.  
Jacinta similarly reached for the keys to her motorbike. "Nah-ah, you cannot ride a motor bike to the auction, not in that dress." She laughed.  
"But it's a split-thigh!" She said in defence.  
"You can ride with Sam in his car."  
"Well he doesn't have a car, it's just my baby." Dean smiled but they weren't entirely listening.  
Jacinta gave her a small scowl. "So you can ride that hunk of metal there but I can't take my bike?"  
"My 'hunk of metal' is amazing…and it has a roof. It's the most upper class thing we have available." Ella stated not leaving a chance for a reply.  
"I'll borrow my brother's car and you and Dean can ride in your Ute?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah well Ella's the only one on this earth that knows how to work that thing."  
"Settled." Dean simply said, chucking his keys towards Sam.

Sam quickly ran over to the driver's seat of Ella's car as she was about to head off while Jacinta waited patiently in the impala.  
"I almost forgot to give you this." He held up a necklace with a black and gold tiger emblem on the chain.  
Ella reached for it slowly, she absolutely loved it. "What's it for?"  
"Well it's a tracking device so we know how to find you if something goes wrong. It was a black chip, but I thought it would look better in a necklace or something so I made it into that."  
Ella was impressed; she reached around and clipped it on. It went brilliantly with her outfit and she couldn't be happier to wear it. "Thanks Sam." She smiled warm heartedly.  
He tapped the side of the truck with a smile as he headed towards the impala, giving a small wave as he did.

(Auction House, 7:45 pm)

Ella and Dean were first to arrive together. They had parked a fair way away realising that their car wouldn't really fit in with Porsches or Lexus' in the parking lot. They arrived forty-five minutes late and there was still only small talk going on around the bar. There were only about six other couples in the room, all of them significantly older than them.  
Dean headed straight for the bar to get two glasses of champagne and brought one back to Ella. They stood by a small stand table, "How did you manage to get your hands on an invitation to this place?" Dean asked, looking around at the expensive Egyptian décor.  
"Me and my sister get around a lot and y'know, people are grateful." She said casually.  
Dean choked slightly on his drink, "I'm sorry!"  
"With Hunts! We help people…oh goodness." Her face went red with embarrassment. Dean just laughed waving his hand for her to calm down.  
"It's fine, I get it." She took a deep swallow before catching Jacinta and Sam stepping through the front door.

Almost as soon as they did there was a chime coming from the speakers telling them to gather in the main hall for the auction. Sam and Jacinta sat separated from Ella and Dean. They were all handed a paddle with a number on it. They knew there were about forty items to be sold but they had no idea when the hand was going to go on sale. About thirty items had been sold so far, and people had begun to notice how silent the two younger couples were. Jacinta glanced over at Ella who had just put up a bid for an old vase but intentionally lost. Now Sam and Jacinta were the only people who had not put up a bid for a single item. Jacinta lightly nudged Sam's arm, "Bid for something!" She whispered to him. He immediately raised his paddle for a chest. No one had put up a single offer for it. "Not that one!" She began to laugh.  
"And sold! To the lovely young couple up the back for $20 000. Congratulations!"  
Sam shrugged while Jacinta continued to quietly laugh. There was no way for them to pay for it but they could have just slipped out of town without it.  
"…And now a peculiar item from the south of America. The legend of the golden hand has been a part of the irijubi tribe for thousands of years…." The speaker continued to speak about the hand as Sam looked over to Dean and Ella who looked back quickly before scanning the room.  
"….Two million! Two million! Do I hear Two point one million?"  
The item finally sold for about three million to an old couple sitting up towards the front.  
"…Well thank you all for joining us this evening, that was our last item." They stood up and met in a small corner of the room.  
"Me and Dean found a passage to the back where they are keeping the items; we're going to go and break in and take it. We can meet you back at the motel; you can start the fire out the back of our room because it is going to need a fair amount of heat to burn a pure gold hand."  
"Why don't you go back and we'll get the hand, I'm faster at breaking through the encryptions."  
"The place is flooded with security, it would be easier for us to sneak in. No offence Mr and Mrs Gigantor." She laughed but Jacinta's eyes just rolled. "And don't worry I can break through them fast enough."  
They nodded in agreement as Dean and Ella headed towards the back room through an open window round the side. It was a fair height up and Ella wasn't much of a climber.  
"Gimme a boost, would ya?" She asked politely. He put his hands down ready to lift her up. She took her shoes off in order not to impale his hand. She got a bit of a run up but stopped,  
"C'mon we haven't got all night." Dean said impatiently. She gave him a sour look as she started to tear the bottom of her dress until it came to just above her knees.  
"Alright good call." He said apologetically as he boosted her up through the window. He soon followed pulling himself up. They found themselves in a dark room; it wasn't the room that stored all the items, but they knew they were close to it. The room seemed empty, so they headed around casually looking for a locked door. They saw a light coming from a door with a guard coming through it, seeing them both. There was nowhere to hide, so Dean grabbed Ella and pushed her up against a wall and kissed her. She went along with it until the guard interrupted them. "What do you think you're doing here?" He asked rather rudely.  
"Oh sorry, we-"  
"Just get going would you?" He pointed towards the door shaking his head, "…Kids…" He mumbled as they left.

Ella stopped and looked quizzically at Dean. He just smirked and walked past her, "Like you said; a good hunter always thinks on their feet."  
Ella laughed as the guard followed them through the door back to the hall. They spotted a door that they knew led straight into the storage room. It had previously been guarded, but was now left a bare. Without letting anyone else see them they picked the lock and entered.  
The lights were bright and showed them where the golden hand was. Dean had begun to decrypt the case in which it was secured in when they ran into a guard coming around the corner.  
"Oi! What do you think you're doing here?!" He called to them. They just stood still.  
"Oh look, we're really sorry sir-" Ella started to speak innocently. All of a sudden, Dean came from the side and knocked the guard out cold.  
Ella stood somewhat shocked. "Your cleavage can't get you out of everything." Dean snickered, looking down at her low-cut dress.  
"Well…" She said to herself, biting her lip extremely embarrassed. He finished decrypting the case and grabbed the hand.  
He hid it in his jacket pocket as they exited the door they had just entered in.  
They got out of there as quickly as they could, and headed back to the motel. They could already smell the fire that Jacinta and Sam had started in the back.  
They headed out the back. "You got it?" Sam asked poking at the white hot coals in front of him.  
Dean just nodded, and pulled the hand out of his jacket pocket. He placed it slowly on the hottest looking coals. There was a loud burning-metal sound coming from the coals as he did.  
"Well we got a couple of hours to kill…" Sam said looking down at the glow.  
"I got it covered." Jacinta smiled. She reached back into her bag and grabbed a packet of marshmallows and held them up. They all pulled up a chair and grabbed a stick. They sat there all night sharing stories. They stayed up until long after the hand was melted away.  
When they saw the sun starting to rise they packed down the fire and packet up all their things.  
"So thanks again for helping us out." Dean said to both the girls as they began to head off.  
"Hey, I hope I'm not being too forward but I was hoping we could stick around a bit?"  
Both the brothers smiled. "We've learnt never to say no to extra backup."


End file.
